Fairy Tail: The Mage Chronicles
by chccub08
Summary: Life in the gem of Earthland, Fiore, is never dull. When one door closes on a possible takeover of the nation, another one opens just as quickly. But this time, the citizens for Fiore don't have to just trust the mages of Fairy Tail. Can another guild take the top spot as the maestro of the mages?


Chapter 1: Never Betray The Family

A massive, breath-stealing thud followed by a soft whimper and a mumbled plea of mercy is the only thing that can be heard. "Please. No more...I beg of you..."

"What I say 'bout youz talkin while ya gettin yer punishment?" announced the monolithic, Titan Mage and right-hand man of Sorciere Warehouse, Tiny. "I'll fix this problem right here, right quick." Knuckles cracked as Tiny pulled his right fist back and screamed it forward, only to hear an initial snap, a pained cry, and the drip-drop of blood falling to the cold concrete as a single punch caused a shattered jaw almost instantaneously.

{pffft} The distinct sound of a match striking a matchbox hisses as the initial crackling of tobacco whispers while a long inhale is followed by an equally timed exhale of cigarette smoke. "That's enough for now, Tiny. We don't wanna kill 'em...just yet." A wicked grin creeps across the Boss of Sorciere Warehouse, Kemuri Kyujitsu.

"Oi, Junior... What the hell we doin with this guy. Or youz just lookin for a toy ta play with?"

"Aheh. Maybe I am... I guess I'm just tired of ya havin all the fun, Tiny." as soon as Kemuri finished his sentence, he took another drag from his cigarette before jamming the burning end into their prisoner's forehead, putting the dead cigarette out while scorching a circle into the tainted flesh.

A horrid squeal erupted from the prisoner as he cried for mercy once more from the unrelenting torture.

"Otis, Otis, Otis... Come on now, man. You are wasting our time here. Now, tell your pal Kemuri. How much did ya steal from me?" it felt as though the words just slithered out of the boss's mouth as he whispered to Otis in a haunting tone.

The whimpers continued momentarily until Otis finally exasperated a few words to answer his boss. "I...didn't steal anything from you, Kemuri... I promise..."

"Oh, well isn't that just..._the wrong answer_..." Kemuri snapped his fingers once and then nodded to Tiny.

Nodding back in acknowledgment, Tiny slowly walked out of the office. Only a few moments later, Tiny came back into the office, dragging two bodies by their hair as he stacked them in front of their prisoner.

In that exact second, all crying and whimpering ceased. Pained eyes instantly turned into horrified eyes as Otis saw his wife and his daughter laying there in an unconscious heap. "N-No... WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

"Whatever do you mean, Otis?" questioned Kemuri with a coy smirk upon his face. "I just had them brought in, you know, just in case. So. How about now? You going to tell me how much you stole? And where is it? Answer me truthfully and nothing will happen to your family."

"Ok, ok... Please, don't hurt them. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt them. I...-" the quivering of Otis' lips were becoming unbearable. He knew he was in deep shit for stealing money and lacrima from the business but in his eyes, it was his only option. "...it was my only option, Kemuri... I didn't take much, I promise, I just needed enough to pay off the bank. They were going to take my home away, Kemuri... We were going to have to live on the street. I couldn't let that happen to my little girl, Kemuri... I'm sorry... It'll never happen again... I promi-" before Otis could get a chance to finish his last declaration, Kemuri had had enough. With his right arm already cocked back, he slammed the back of his hand against Otis' face, causing the blood that had formed a reservoir in Otis' mouth to spurt out like a sprinkler.

"Ya think I didn't know what ya was doin?!" Kemuri's anger and irritation flared as his voice rose while explaining his thoughts to Otis. "I knew what ya was doin', Otis. We watched ya take the damn money. We watched ya take the damn lacrima. And we got that shit right back when ya handed it to _our_ bank teller that we got hangin out on the inside! DID YA REALLY THINK WE WAS THAT STUPID, OTIS?!"

At that moment, Tiny extended his monstrosity of a right arm and placed his hand on Kemuri's shoulder, squeezing it slightly to obtain the owner of Sorciere Warehouse's attention. When Kemuri snapped his head around to glare up at Tiny, the only thing that Tiny did was squeeze Kemuri's shoulder one more time and nod his head once. As if a switch had been flipped, the obnoxiously infuriating and childish manner in which Kemuri was acting immediately vanished. When the young boss turned back towards one of his excommunicated workers, a glare had suddenly changed to a vindictive smirk.

"We here at Sorciere Warehouse appreciate your..._mandatory_...truthfulness. However, your loyalty has shown that it no longer belongs to the family. Therefore, your ultimate punishment is the loss of your family." Upon completion of his sentence, Kemuri pointed his index finger down at Otis' wife. Instantly, the fair-looking middle-aged woman began moving, slowly standing up as the daughter laid there, unconscious, now on her back.

"Oh, Carrie... Go get that knife laying on the table there." demanded Kemuri as he snickered quietly knowing exactly that he was doing everything. Carrie, Otis' wife, began moving on her own as Kemuri pointed his finger towards the table. From there, Carrie picked up the knife and slowly walked back in an entranced state.

"W-Wha...What are you doing to her, Kemuri?! Carrie..! Carrie..! Wake up, Carrie!" screamed Otis as his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"I told ya, Otis. Since ya betrayed this family, ya gonna lose your family. Starting with...your lovely young daughter" With another point of demand, Kemuri made Otis' wife get down onto her knees. Carrie, now kneeled over her own daughter in a completely entranced state, sat there as she awaited the next instruction.

As Kemuri slowly raised his arm, Carrie slowly raised her arm with the knife in hand. "Say goodbye to your daughter, Otis..." An evil eruption of laughter from Kemuri masked the terrified screams from Otis as Kemuri threw his arm down, causing Carrie to swing her arm down, slamming the blade directly into her own daughter's heart.

"One down... But... Let's not you miss out on all the fun, Otis. I wantcha to participate in this too." Moving his target from Carrie to Otis, Carrie slouched down, but still standing as Kemuri took control of Otis' body while Tiny went over to release the restraints that they had on Otis.

"Come on, Otis, come join the party..." With a small movement of his index finger, Otis began moving towards Kemuri and Carrie. "Oi, Tiny. Check this one out, I've been workin' on this for a little while, I wanna have Otis 'here' when he does the deed." With a grin and a snap of his fingers on his free hand, Otis went from an entranced state to a completely coherent being but still being controlled by Kemuri's Puppeteering Magic.

"Ugh... W-Wha going on..?" Internally, Otis was trying to move around and break away to make a run for it after he had realized that he was no longer in restraints, but, because of Kemuri's magic, Otis stood there frozen, his body simply waiting for the next movement from his boss's command. "What are you doing to me?! Let me go! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH, KEMURI!?"

"Aheh." Kemuri moved his fingers down and then into a fist as it caused Otis to move his arm and grab the knife out of his wife's hand. "I told you, Otis. It's your turn now." Kemuri moved his arm back causing Otis to cock his arm back with the knife in hand. A slight black, almost demonic aura started to emit off of Kemuri's body as, with his free hand, he grabbed Carrie by her hair and pulled her head, snapping it up in order to show the entranced face to her husband. "DO IT, OTIS!"

As Kemuri swung his arm down, Otis screamed in absolute hysterics as his arm moved on its own, slamming the knife directly into his wife's skull. A slight thud sounded next as the near instantly dead body of Carrie fell backwards to the floor. All that was left to Otis was himself now.

Still being controlled by Kemuri, Otis stood completely still, but not a single cry, whimper, or word came from him. He witnessed his wife being controlled and then kill his daughter. Then he himself became controlled and had to watch as he slammed a dagger into his own wife's head. In a complete and utter shock, Kemuri released Otis from his magical hold as Otis simply fell to a heap.

Broken and at a total loss of what to do now, Kemuri slowly turned his back on Otis and Tiny and began walking towards the door. "I'm bored with him, Tiny. It's not fun anymore. You finish this off, I gotta go wash my handz."

As Kemuri opened and then closed the door behind him, an inaudible mumbling could be heard coming from Tiny as, a couple moments later, a trail of oozing liquid rolled across the floor and under the door as it traveled into the hallway causing Kemuri to move to a dry area and scrape his shoes onto a clean spot of the floor as he let out an irritated yet satisfied sigh.

"If this plan is going to work, I'm gonna havta get some more trustworthy jobberz in the business."


End file.
